The dangers of loving a human
by Meeswa
Summary: FryXBender fanfiction. Rated M for Language and graphic sex scenes in the later chapters. Written because there honestly isn't enough gay robosexual loving out there.
1. Unwanted Feelings

**Authors Notes:**

**First of all I do not own the characters, do not sue. Anyway this a gay, Robosexual, FryXBender fan fiction. Don't like the idea? Don't read. This is the first chapter of hopefully many more to come of a fan fiction that I have worked hard on. Critique is always welcome, tell me what you think. Anyway so getting to the story. Bender has a bit of a crush to Fry but He's to scared to tell Him. It's already taking its toll on their friendship as Bender is shutting Himself out from Fry sometimes to scared to face Him, will their friendship survive? He's not supposed to have emotions but they've decided to show up, and for His human best friend.**

(Bender's P.O.V)

I sat listlessly on the couch in The Planet Express living room and for once I was actually thinking instead of starring blankly at the T.V. I stole a quick glance to my side to look at the spot on the couch where Fry usually sat next to me, hoping that maybe He would appear there magically. Fry wasn't actually that far away in fact He was sitting at the table right on the other side of the room instead of being over on the couch with me talking and laughing at the usual stuff that came on T.V. Leela had joined Fry at the table a few minutes ago and they where now talking amongst each other not even paying any attention to little old Bender.

The more they talked the more my attention was draw from the T.V. To them. I observed their conversation carefully making sure that they didn't know I was watching by only looking at the from the corner of my optic. What I gathered only put me on edge more as it looked like Leela was almost flirting with Fry. I sighed, It felt like Leela was finally caving into Fry's constant pestering about wanting to date her, after all these years She was finally warming up to the idea.

Once this started happening it felt like Fry had grown apart from me only talking to me occasionally and we never went out for drinks anymore. I should be happy for Fry or act like I don't care but something made me utterly miserable about the whole situation.

It all started when me and Fry first met in the line for the suicide both, I didn't really think much of Him at the start, He was just another useless Meatsack. Then out of nowhere I decided to get in the suicide booth with Him when He was taking a bit to long. till this day I wasn't sure why I did, I just did. I had my reasoning for doing it but usually I avoided being close to smelly humans when ever possible and Him taking slightly to long wasn't a excuse for me getting into a very small room with Him.

I was ready to accept my death shouting out a triumphant "Bring it on!" when the blades came out. I remember briefly wondering why The red headed Human next to me was screaming and then wondering why I had noticed Him being a red head, usually I just didn't care about anything regarding humans but yet I had noticed this out of all things. Suddenly He pulled me back away from the spikes much to my displeasure. I should have thanked Him later but I never did. As soon as I got out of the suicide booth the red headed human running out in front of me and then stopping in the middle of the side walk panting, I was still wondering why He had saved me and I was about to get back in the booth and try again when I glanced at Him from the corner of my optic and suddenly I felt like maybe life was worth living for awhile longer.

I kicked the machine in mock anger at not being dead and then walked over to the red headed human. Something was special about this one, and it wasn't just my theft sensor telling me that he was a outstanding target to steal from. I walked over putting a hand on his shoulder grabbing His attention and suggested that we get drunk together and ever since then I stuck by Him.

Years passed and I wasn't sure when it happened it just did. If your wondering what I mean by "It" I may as well come clean with it. I had fallen in love with Fry, hrmph love is such a ugly word but yet it was the only one to describe what I felt for Fry, it wasn't like love for a pet or love for a family member, it was like the way Fry loved Leela or Amy loved Kiff. Maybe I had "Loved" Him from the start and I just didn't know it. But one night I finally realized why I had stuck with that Meatbag, why I had saved him from Yivo a few years ago, why I had put my hand over His and Leela's on the day when we first met.

When the thought first crossed my mind I was utterly disgusted with myself and immediately settled on the thought that my fuel cells where low and I was imagining things. But even after I had drank to the top of my fuel cells I still felt this longing for Him, now that I had realized it the feelings only seemed to intensify. I knew Fry didn't feel the same way about me the way he was always chasing after Leela and saying how much He loved Her.

The next thing I noticed was that I was constantly getting jealous when Fry went out with someone or asked Leela out (Which happened o so often.) But I stayed His friend regardless of the pain it caused me, maybe it would have been best for me if I made Fry move out quit my job at Planet Express and never see Him again, maybe then I would have forgotten about the feelings I had. But there was no way in robot hell I could force myself to do that though. I couldn't imagine going on without Fry and I could never push Him away like that.

I wasn't supposed to Robosexual or gay and it was a huge insult to my manliness to even think about such things but yet I couldn't keep my mind off them. The only thing that reassured me was that I hadn't any attraction to any other males of any kind and rarely humans. I wondered why I was so attracted to Fry, what aspect of Him made me step out of my usual realm of Fembots.

Eventually after countless hours spent thinking about it I eventually decided it was just because He was, Well Fry, and Fry was just that special and I had to accept my feelings.

I've been hiding my emotions for almost three years now and its been eating away at me like rust. I can usually keep a secret fairly easily but eventually the guilt of not telling Fry something so important started to wear on me. I wanted to tell Fry but I was afraid, afraid He might get scared or freaked out and refuse to ever talk to me again. I would rather have Fry as a friend then not have him at all. I felt like I would explode if I didn't tell Him though.

I spent so much time with him that it was near impossible to forget about the feelings for a very long time. True we recently had been spending less time together but that feeling that Fry was growing farther apart some how worsened my guilt. I wondered why I had these emotions, sometimes I thought I would be better off with out them, that I would be a lot happier if I was a emotionless bending bot. I was once told by Fry that I was extremely expressive for a robot, Fry, He was the only reason I wasn't dead right now, if it weren't for Him I would have died years and years ago. In some ways I think Fry helped me let my emotions out, being my first real friend and all. I would thank Him right now if it weren't so girly. I was jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of giggling across the room from Fry and Leela at some inside joke. My expression quickly changed from sad to angry in a instant and if there had been anything in my hands it would have been promptly crushed. I quickly got to my feet and made my way to the door hastily desperate to get away from them. I saw Fry look at me in confusion as I made my way to the door. I could practically feel his gaze on my back as I my cheeks flush Red in overheating, I hoped He didn't notice that part.

"Lousy Meatbags." I mumbled on my way out of the door.

"Whats gotten into Him?" I heard Leela say from behind me right before the automatic doors shut behind me only putting me in more of a mood. I should go out for the night maybe I would fell better then.

My night out hadn't exactly gone as planned. Instead of drinking at a bar I somehow ended up behind a dumpster in a ally way my chest compartment devoid of any alcohol. I just sat there on the cold concrete, my alcohol level had gotten dangerously low as I hadn't had a drink since this morning which was very unlike me. Only Fry could make me down enough to refuse alcohol like this. I didn't know when I started crying I just did. I briefly wondered why I could cry I was a robot after all, and why I was crying right now. I decided it was because I was getting dangerously sober and I wasn't function properly. But I really knew it was because of Fry, I loved Him so damn much in _that _way, but He couldn't see it, He just loved Leela not caring about His best friend at all.

At about one in the morning I shuffled out of the alleyway and started making my way back to Fry and I's apartment in utter sober misery. I arrived back the apartment at about two. I fumbled with putting my key in the lock for over a minute in my sober incompetence finally unlocking and slamming the door open making a noise louder then I intended. I closed the door behind me a bit quieter but still loud and stumbled over to the couch falling face down onto the cushions. I let out a loud groan of displeasure at realizing the remote wasn't in my reach and decided that T.V. Was stupid right now anyway. I just wanted to sink in the couch cushions and never be seen again. I didn't get to wallow in my sadness for that long as a few seconds later I heard foot steps in front of me. I peered up from the couch to see Fry in only His underwear, His hair messy and going every which way as if He had been sleeping.

"Bender, There you are!" Fry said seeing He had got my attention His face portraying worry. I let a scowl onto my face, He was the reason I was out late anyway, He should be angry at himself.

"Whadda you care when I get back Meatbag." I grumbled.

"Well I was worried about you..." Fry said awkwardly not meeting my gaze. My usual glare softened to a smile for a moment, just a moment mind you, He looked like he genuinely cared.

"You've been out not drinking again haven't you!" Fry exclaimed. I put a hand to what would be considered my chin in order to scratch in quizzically wondering how He knew with His limited intelligence that I had been out not drinking. I quickly found my answer when I touched my chin and realized it was covered in Five o' Clock rust.

"So what." I grumbled not meeting His gaze. Fry didn't respond he just walked off in the direction of the kitchen and out of my view. I sighed, why was I so hostile towards him, it wasn't really his fault that I was so sad. I buried my head in the couch again, maybe I should just power down. After a few minutes of sitting listlessly on the couch I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder surprising me. I looked up to see Fry starring down intently at me a six pack and a oil soaked rag in the hand that wasn't currently on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna fix you right up." Fry said as He propped me up into a sitting position and then sitting down awfully close to me. I would have done my equivalent of quirking a eye brow if I wasn't enjoying the fact that He was practically pressing his side to mine. Fry reached up with the oil soaked rag in His hand and began to clean the rust off my face His other hand still resting lazily on my shoulder. I could feel His fingers through the cloth as more and more of the rust began to come off as they practically massaged my face. This continued for awhile and I was enjoying it thoroughly, probably more then I should have, but that hardly seemed relative now. I cracked open a optic to look at Fry briefly, He looked so concerned, concerned about me.

"Hey Bender, whys your face all red and hot?" Fry asked innocently. My optics popped open in shock and I realized that I was blushing from all this close contact. I stole a glance at Fry, He didn't look suspicious of me just curious.

"Uh, none of your business!" I snapped turning to my side taking my face out of his view.

"Just think clean, strait, thoughts Bender." I thought to myself rapidly trying to get my blush to calm down. Why was I like this? Why did I have this attraction towards him.

"Um okay." Fry said sounding a bit confused. "At least drink something before I go." Fry added. I grumbled and tried to scoot farther away from Fry, I didn't want to drink right now. I felt his hand on my shoulder again and I immediately stopped scooting.

"Come on Bender if you don't cooperate I will have to force feed you." Fry said leaning over very close to me dashing my hopes of calming down my blush. The surprisingly pleasurable image of Fry sitting on top of me while pouring beer down my throat suddenly came to mind, and the fact that Fry was in His underwear wasn't helping.

"Er, fine Meatbag, but be quick about it." I snapped as I flipped over onto my back. I shouldn't of done that, I should have taken the six pack from Him and sent Him away. Fry looked at me quizzically for a second before He nodded and started to crack open the six pack. Once he had a opened beer in His hands I opened up my mouth and gestured for him to start pouring. Fry got my message and leaned over me and began pouring beer down into my throat. I opened a optic to get a quick view of Fry. There he was leaning over me and I was currently getting a rather nice view of His bare chest, I only wished it was his ass. I mentally slapped myself after thinking about the ass part. Soon enough though Fry finished with the whole six pack and I was feeling comfortably full, my soberness fading. Much to my displeasure He scooted away after He was done the discarded beer bottles laying on the floor.

"Bender is something bothering you?" Fry asked tentatively.

"Aw what do you care." I retorted even though something was very much bothering me.

"Well.." Fry said trailing off awkwardly. "I care about you and this isn't the first time you've come home like this, what ever it is, its causing you to come home sober for gods sake!" Fry exclaimed. I sighed, this was probably the most we've talked in weeks and I know I said Fry was the one avoiding me but really I had been shutting myself out from Him too in my angst. And I felt bad for doing it now, He was really the only human that cared for me.

"Just lay off it Fry would ya?" I said in a mock anger. Why did things have to be so complicated. Suddenly Fry moved from the other side of the couch and practically sat on top of me as he pinned me to the couch taking me quite of guard as he looked at me rather seriously.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me, or at least promise to drink more." Fry said putting emphasis on the word not. I genuinely felt like telling Him about my feelings, telling Him everything and be out with it as He starred at me intently.

"Listen Fry.." I said trailing off not meeting His gaze. "I promise I won't come sober again and worry you." I blurted trying to sound as genuine as possible. Damn, now would have been the perfect time to tell Him but I couldn't, I was too weak. Fry relaxed a bit at my words and hopped off me.

"Alright Bender, I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about whats bothering you just come to me." Fry said. That was problem though I couldn't come to Him because He was the problem.

"Uh, thanks Fry." I mumbled it response not sure what to say.

"I better be off to bed now." Fry suddenly said getting up from the couch.

"Wait!" I blurted out quickly covering my mouth with my hands once it came out. I wasn't sure why I asked him to wait, maybe I just wanted to spend more time with Him. Fry turned around looking at me quizzically before I tentatively continued.

"Could you maybe sleep on the couch with me tonight because I...I..." I said stumbling on my own words. Before I could embarrass myself further Fry turned right around and sat down on the couch next to me again smiling.

"Anything for a friend." Fry said surprising me. I stayed silent as He grabbed a blanket from the floor and pulled it over both of us and then let His head fall back, asleep in mere seconds. I was still in a slight state of shock at how easily I had convinced him to sleep on the couch with me. Fry was soon snoring loudly next to me His head laid back against the couch. Slowly, I scooted a bit closer to Him, He wouldn't notice if I was just a bit closer then I was when he fell asleep.

True It was closer then just a bit but hey He's the one who decided to sleep on the couch with me in the first place. I was just closing my eye plate to power down when suddenly I felt something on my side. Quickly looking down I saw that Fry had fallen over and onto my side not even waking when His head hit my hard metal side, which I would expect to wake up a human. I wasn't sure what I should do, the rational part of me was telling me to shake Him off and return to my side of the couch, but damn, He did look cute as He snored at my side. It felt weird to describe something as "cute" but that was the only word I could use to express how He looked. Fry mumbled something inaudible and curled up even closer to my side hiding his head in the blanket. I smiled for the first time in a while as Fry buried his head oh so cutely in the blanket. I carefully moved my arm up and wrapped it around Fry's waist being extremely careful not to wake Him. I probably shouldn't be doing this but hey, I could take a chance. I slowly booted down for the night enjoying Fry's presence thoroughly.


	2. No One Breaks a Pinkie Promise

**Authors Notes:**

**Chapter two is out! Bender has made a promise to tell Fry what is bothering Him, but will he be able to keep it?  
**

Bender's P.O.V

I slowly booted up the next morning grumbling in displeasure at the sun that was currently shinning on my face. I must have fallen on my side sometime last night because I was no longer up right. I did at least feel a little better then I did last night. I slowly opened my optics and looked around the room realizing that Fry was nowhere to be seen. I sat up and turned on the T.V just as Fry walked in the room. My face flushed red as I remembered last nights events my gaze darting around the room nervously, did He see that I had a arm around His waist? Fry seemed to not take notice of my distress as He casually walked towards me.

"Morning Bender, you feeling any better?" Fry asked as He sat down next to me.

"Eh a little." I replied as I got up to go get some beer from the fridge. I thought about talking to Fry about last night maybe even telling Him about how I felt but I don't think I could bring myself to do it right now. I would have to tell Him sometime especially now that He knew that something was bothering Me. I slammed my fist on the counter top in sudden rage.

"Argh look what Fry's done to me making me act all mushy like this. I should just throw him out the window and be done with it for all this pain He's caused me." I mumbled although I knew I could never do anything like that to Fry, maybe someone else though. I quickly grabbed some beers from the fridge restocking my chest compartment and went back out into the living room and sat down next to Fry.

"So Bender Will you tell me whats bothering you now?" Fry said immediately cornering me into the question catching me off guard.

"Listen Fry, I'll tell you when I'm good and ready! So lay of it for now." I replied giving Him a glare hoping that would put Him off for at least a little while.

"So that means you will tell Me sometime Great! How about tonight?" Fry suddenly asked suddenly excited.

"I, er..." I said rather hurriedly. I wasn't sure if I should say no or yes. Fry was very persistent when He was curious it would be weeks before I could get Him to drop it and if I came home again sober it would be even more time. I didn't know if I could handle telling Him, what if He said no? Moved out and pushed me away forever, I don't think I could take that.

"Uh sure Fry tonight." I said making up my mind regretfully. He had to know sooner or later plus I don't think I could live with my secret much longer with out self destructing. I had carried it for years now and it was taking its toll on Me.

"Woo! You gotta pinkie promise Bender!" Fry said as he pulled out His pinkie and gestured to me. I groaned and pinkie Promised to Fry.

"You better not tell anybody about this Meatbag!" I said giving Him a harsh look.

"Nah don't worry Bender this is out little secret." Fry said giving me a nonchalant wink for added effect. I rolled my optics and returned my attention back to the T.V.

Me and Fry arrived at work a hour late because had been a particularly good episode of _All my Circuits _on and skipping the morning meeting was another added bonus of "Forgetting" to check the clock.

"Come on lets go into the break room and pretend that we weren't late." I said to Fry as we walked through the main entrance.

"all right I doubt they will buy it though." Fry replied, He was right but that wouldn't stop me from trying. Me and Fry walked into the break room where Amy and Hermes where sitting at the table opposite to the couch preoccupied in what ever they where doing, I didn't really look. We sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Surprisingly neither Hermes or Amy seemed to notice that we where late, I guess they where just used to it by now. Not much later the intercom came on and the Professor's voice blasted over our heads.

"Good news Everyone! We have a new delivery to..uh what. Anyway report to the meeting room!" The intercom turned off. Oh boy a delivery, I'm so excited.

"Come on lets go before he try's to test out his new alarm system." Amy said as She got up and left the room quickly followed by Hermes.

"He actually got that thing working?" I asked Fry.

"Maybe. Lets just watch T.V until the next commercial break." Fry replied propping His feet up on the table lazily. Unfortunately before the commercials came on The Professors very loud siren like alarm came on.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" I yelled bolting up right while Fry covered His ears best He could. The alarm has almost shorted out my sound circuits I was sure of it. I immediately started running toward the meeting room Fry tailing closely behind me desperate to get away from the cursed sound. It turned out that the alarm had only played in the living room because once we got to the meeting room it was only a distant sound and The Professor was laughing like all hell while everyone else managed to only snicker.

"Hahaha! That was the most fun I've had in ages." The Professor said between laughs.

"Why you old senile bastard I'll kill you!" I yelled as I charged forward at The Professor.

"What? oh Bender there's nothing to-." He was abruptly cut of by me picking Him up by the leg with my extendo arm and shaking Him vigorously.

"See how you like it old man!" I yelled.

"Bender stop it!" Leela yelled. I didn't care I was going to give this jerk wad a piece of my mind.

"Bender your going to hurt him!" I heard someone yell only this time it wasn't Leela, it was Fry. I looked behind me to see Fry with a horrified look on His face at my actions. With out even thinking about it I put The Professor back down In His chair relatively unharmed although a bit shaken up.

Damn it if anybody else had said that I would have not given a shit. Why does Fry have so much power over me? I think I knew the answer to that question .

"Wha- where did I got just now?" the Professor asked adjusting his glasses. "Well never mind that, we have a delivery!"

"Oh well, I'll get him some other time." I mumbled as I made my was to my seat as Fry sat down in His.

"So now that we are all here I can explain the delivery." The Professor continued. "You will traveling to Sernaplex 3 where you will be delivering a large crate of coffee. Now of you go!"

About an hour later me, Fry, and Leela where all in the Planet Express ship on the way to Sernaplex 3 to make the delivery. Try as I might I couldn't relax in my chair like I usually could, my mind kept going back to the thought that I promised to tell Fry what was bothering me. Sure I could just lie to Him , I was a good liar I could make something up that He would believe and keep my secret for a bit longer. I didn't know if I wanted to though, I felt like I was on the verge of insanity just from not telling Him, plus no one breaks a pinkie promise. I stole a brief glance at Fry from the corner of my optic, He looked like He was in his usual state of blank thought starring out the window, laying back lazily in his chair. I couldn't but help frown, I might lose Fry tonight, He might hate me forever. I sighed and looked down at the floor, I guess there wasn't really any getting out of it Fry was going to know _tonight. _I didn't really talk much for the remainder of the trip I just kinda shut up and did my job, which was very unlike me.


	3. Confessions

**Authors Notes:**

**Chapter three of my FryxBender fan fiction. I would like to thank you all for the kind reviews and such. anyways I tried to make this chapter the best it could be so hopefully you enjoy. -Meeswa **

Bender's P.O.V

It was later that night and I was sitting on the couch in Fry and I's apartment tapping my foot cuff restlessly on the floor. The mission from earlier had gone pretty good, well it had gone pretty good for me since I took a nap in the bunks while Leela and Fry made the delivery.

I wondered if Fry would remember the promise I made to Him, and if He didn't would I go and remind Him? I wanted to tell Fry how I felt but I didn't know that I could muster up the courage to. I almost hoped that He would remember so I wouldn't have to decided wither to remind Him or not. I sighed, I wasn't even paying attention to the T.V. I was thinking so hard.

Suddenly I heard footsteps to my right drawing my attention from my thoughts. I looked up to see Fry starring at me intently a triumphant smile glued on His face. He probably thought whatever was bothering me didn't really concern Him, how wrong He was.

"So, Bender will you tell me whats wrong now?" Fry asked as He sat down next to me, He seemed awfully calm about the whole situation as He laid back lazily in the couch. The thought of lying crossed my mind again, Fry was pretty stupid, He would believe a pretty flimsy lie that I made up on the spot. No I had to be out with this, I had beaten around the bush long enough. I-I have to do this if it kills me. I suddenly moved from my side of the couch to Fry's and pinned Him to the cushions starring down at Him intently.

"Bender what are you do- Ow ow ow! To hard!" Fry yelped in response to my actions looking up at me with confusion.

"If I'm going to tell you I want to make sure you hear me strait." I replied loosening my grip.

"Well tell me already!" Fry said struggling against me. Was I really going to tell Him, could I really handle His answer? I braced myself getting ready to do what needed to be done.

"Listen Fry.." I said trailing off just looking at his confused face. "I-I care for you as more then I friend." I blurted out to scared to meet Fry's gaze. Fry immediately stopped struggling and looked up at me mouth agape.

"W-what?" Fry said sounding confused as hell. I meet His gaze again as the look of confusion turned to more of a look of shock, the truth finally dawning on Him.

"I said." I replied pausing for a second. "I Bender, B-E-N-D-E-R love you." I blurted out and almost ran away because I was to scared to hear His reaction, I was sure my face was red by now. Fry just looked up at me, He almost looked scared.

"I..I.." Was all Fry could manage to stammer out before His eye's rolled back in His head, His eye's closing as he went limp in my arms.

It was my turn to be confused as I looked down at Him in shock, Did I break him? I shook Fry lightly, He didn't respond. Did He faint? Fainting is something humans do when they get scared right? I rolled off of Fry and onto the floor hitting it with a clank. What just happened? Fry knew how I felt about Him and He passed out as a reaction. Was that good or bad? Probably bad, He did look scared when I told Him. Why did I have to tell Him why couldn't I just keep it a secret. A few silent tears had made their way into my optics with out me even noticing as I curled up into a tight ball on the floor. Fry knew my secret now, it was out. I never should have told Him how I felt, I should have kept it secret maybe even forgot about it, but I couldn't I let my emotions take control. I sighed stifling my tears best I could and looked up at Fry. He was at least breathing, that's something humans need to do constantly right? I shook him a bit harder this time trying to get Him to wake up but to no avail, He just laid there motionless only upsetting me more.

It was awfully late, maybe I should just take Him to bed and He would wake up in the morning. I slowly lifted Fry into my arms and stood up making sure not to hurt Him. I carried Fry over to his room, it was really our room because I slept in there too.

When Fry first moved in I stuck to sleeping in the actual apartment while He slept in the closet. At first I didn't really understand why he would want to sleep in a closet but I soon I figured out when he got a T.V. Which there wouldn't be room for in the actual apartment.

Over the years I slowly became more human, wanting more human like things and what not. Its not something I pride myself on but it was true working with humans and having one for a roommate slowly made me more like them. I guess I did have some sort to adaption soft ware.

Eventually I kept falling asleep on the couch because of the T.V. Barely using my room anymore. I saw that Fry had this thing called a "bed" and they looked awfully comfy so I got one for myself. Plus Fry kept complaining how he had to sit on the floor because I took up the entire couch. I wasn't going to put the bed in the kitchen or in the main room so I put it in Fry's room moving all of His stuff to the other side of the room. Fry wasn't all to wild about having me in His room but he got used to it, He was always so forgiving of me. Even after that time I dangled Him off statue of liberty.

I reached Fry's bed and plopped Him down in the messy sheet pile that he called his bed, not that mine was much better, neither of us liked cleaning. He didn't even respond, he was certainly knocked out cold. Fry was a heavy sleeper but usually when I shook him or threw him onto something he woke up.

I sighed and pulled the blanket over Him making sure that He would be warm for the night. I just starred at Him for a second not sure of my next course of action. What would I say when Fry woke up? Would he even remember what I had told him? I sighed, wasn't much I could do about it now.

I almost reluctantly turned around and made my way to my own bed falling onto it more then laying down onto it. Sometimes I wonder why I have emotions, they wouldn't really help me do my old job which is what I was build for so why bother installing them? All they seemed to cause me was pain. I say my greatest fear is magnets but it really was losing Fry. My greatest fear would be waking up one day and finding out that it had all been a dream, That I had never met Fry that day and I still worked at the bending factory. With this in mind I slowly began to power down for the night dreading what would happen tomorrow, I knew it wouldn't be good.

I booted up the next morning as usual and stretched my arms letting out a large yawning sound as I did. I was about to sit up and go get a beer when I remembered the events of last night everything flashing back in a instant. I quickly opened my optics and gazed across the room at Fry's bed. He was still there and appeared to be sleeping. I wasn't sure what to do, should I go try and wake Him? I guess I would have to. I slowly got to my feet and walked over to Fry not sure what I was planning to do. I reached the side of the bed and hesitated before I spoke.

"Fry?" I whispered. No response. Scratching my head in confusion I spoke again this time a bit louder.

"Fry, wake up." I said leaning down close to Him, again no response. I finally reached out a hand and grabbing Fry's shoulder and shook Him but to avail, no matter what I did He remained asleep. Well now what? I didn't know much about humans maybe I was doing something wrong. Would someone at work know? I stole a glance at the clock and realized it was about an hour before we where supposed to be there. I guess I should take him into work, The Professor could fix me whenever I had something wrong with my body so maybe he could fix Fry. I slowly lifted Fry from the bed taking Him into my arms for the second time since He passed out. Me and Fry usually walked to work so I guess I would be carrying Him.

The walk to work was longer the usual and I did get plenty of looks but eventually I ended up in front the Planet Express building Fry still in my arms. We must have been a odd sight, a robot carrying a human down the streets of Manhattan. I didn't really care how I looked at the moment, there might be something wrong with Fry and I had to get Him fixed whatever the cost. I walked in through the main doors and set my task to finding The Professor not expecting to see anyone else considering the fact that it was still early. It didn't take me long to find said senile crack pot as He was in the first place I looked, His lab sleeping in a spare chair snoring loudly.

"Oh boy two humans I have to wake up today." I mumbled walking over to the experiment table and setting Fry down gently on it. I then turned my attention to The Professor walking over to the chair He was sleeping in.

"Wake up I need your help!" I shouted once I reached the chair waking Him up instantly. He looked around the room confused for a few seconds before He noticed me.

"Bender! What in Satan's name are you doing here? And why is Fry passed out on the table, did you challenge him to another drinking contest?" He asked. I rolled my optics, didn't He remember that I promised not to do that after the last time I made Fry throw up all over the ships controls.

"No, no, nothing like that He just, er wouldn't wake up this morning." I replied, it would best if I didn't tell Him about the fainting part, He might get suspicious.

"Well why are you here?" The Professor asked crossing His arms.

"Where else would I go?" I replied.

"Wha... How should I know its...uh..." The Professor mumbled slowly drifting off to sleep again.

"Wake up! You still have to fix Fry!" I yelled jarring Him out of falling asleep.

"Yes, yes, let me have a look at him." The Professor said suddenly changing his tune. The Professor lifted himself from His chair and began slowly shuffling towards Fry. I watched silently as He began to examine Fry mumbling to Himself and occasionally fiddling with devices on the table. This continued up until I was on the verge of asking what was taking so long but I restrained myself, humans are strange and inefficient its only logical that they would do things slower. Finally, The Professor reached for a rather large lever on the wall.

"This should wake Him up." The Professor said louder then a mumble so I could hear Him. Again I waited in silence for Him to pull the lever. He pulled said lever and rather surprisingly a tube came snaking out of the ceiling positioning itself in front of Fry's face making me do my equivalent of quirking a eye brow, what exactly was that thing going to do? I soon found my answer when it spit out gallons of ice water onto Fry's face making Him bolt upright in a sitting position screaming making the blast focus on His chest instead of face.

"Turn it off!" Fry yelled above the sound of the water. I suddenly realized that I hadn't exactly thought about what to say to Fry once He woke up, if He would even remember. The Professor quickly obliged and pulled the lever again making the water stop. Fry fell down onto his back again gasping his gaze darting nervously around the room until it finally came to rest on me.

"I..uh.." Fry said stilling starring at me as if He was in disbelief water dripping from every part of his body. I could tell my cheeks where getting red by now dashing my hopes of keeping a serious face.

"I had the strangest dream last night." Fry finally continued not taking His eye's off me, if he thought it was a dream why was he starring so much?

"Yes, and apparently you couldn't wake up from it, lucky I got these water dispensers installed." The Professor said smiling at His own handy work. There was a awkward silence between me and Fry for a few seconds more before I finally spoke, I was practically trembling in my foot cuffs as Fry starred at me his face portraying confusion.

"Well, thanks Professor we better be going." I said, I normally wouldn't have been so polite but I needed to get Fry alone as fast as possible.

"Oh your not getting of the hook that easily, I still need someone to clean the ship's bunk room, so get to it! Or do I need to test more experiments on you two." The Professor replied reminding me of painful alarm from yesterday.

"Uh nope, just let me get Fry dried off first." I said rushing over to Fry and grabbing his hand. Fry still seemed to be in a extreme case of shock as His gaze darted from my hand to my face while I dragged Him out the door. I stole a quick glance behind myself to see that The Professor had already fallen asleep in His chair again, typical. I quickly dragged Fry down a flight of stairs and a hallway until we where standing in front of the company showers. I released a now shivering Fry from my grip as he shivered in His wet cloths. Fry didn't make a move towards the showers He just stood there starring at the floor occasionally glancing at me, He looked like He wanted to say something.

"Well, go on get clean. We'll talk about you know what after." I almost stammered out, I needed time to think about what I was going to say to Him. Fry hesitated for a second before he nodded and walked into the showers leaving me alone.


	4. Authors note

Hello everyone! Contrary to popular belief I will be continuing this at some point. I stopped for a little while for a few reasons. One: I just wasn't motivated to continue it after I became interested in another pairing. Two: I wasn't satisfied with my level of writing ability and became self conscious of showing it publicly on the internet, its silly but in all honestly I believe that's one of the reasons I stopped. But practice makes perfect so I guess all I can do is write more. Now that that's out of the way I would like to state what I mean by eventually probably doesn't mean in the near future unfortunately. I'm going to completely rewrite chapter four for start so that might take some time. And I'm still deciding what exactly I want to happen. One thing I have decided on though is that there WILL be a sex scene in the next chapter. So eventually is the key word here.


End file.
